Beauty and the Beast, a Tale of Leona and Iori
by Red Priest17
Summary: A songfic that is dedicated to one of my favorite KOF couples. Iori Yagami & Leona Heidern


King of Fighters Songfic Special 2  
  
Characters are property of SNK. DO NOT SUE ME PLEASE I am making no money offa this, and this is just strictly for fun.  
  
Lyrics & music by Neal Richardson, Howard Ashman and Alan Menken.  
  
(------)  
Beauty and the Beast, a story of the Heartless Soldier, and the Insane Orochi Warrior  
(------)  
  
FADE IN.  
  
Music starts.  
  
Scene of some docks near Tokyo Bay. Leona is waiting for Iori to come and meet her. Ever since '97, she knows she is a threat to anyone due to her Orochi blood. She has no control. And who better to find out how to control it, than from one who does? So she forwarded him a message saying she has some business with him. Iori stalks towards her from a shadowed passage between two buildings. He looks at her for a moment. She speaks of wanting to know how to control the Orochi power. Iori stares at her for a minute, than turns around, prepared to leave. She calls out to him. She challenges him. If he wins, he can just walk away, she wins, he'll tell her of the Orochi power. Iori smirks, apparently liking the idea. They study each other for a few moments, then they suddenly sprint towards each other, ready to give this their all.  
  
Tale as old as time  
True as it can be...  
  
Iori's mind. A scene flashes through of all the training he's had to endure, thanks to his father. Leona's mind, a quick flash of her hands covered in her parents' blood. Both ignore these and start to punch, kick, and tear into each other. Blood splays a bit of the surroundings.  
  
Barely even friends  
Than somebody bends  
Unexpectedly...  
  
Scene of Leona being smashed against the side of a building, taking the wall down with her. Her body is aching, racked with pain, but she'll fight on. She then stumbles to her feet to get her balance back, but Iori grabs her by the throat. He lifts her off the ground, prepared to snap her neck... But he stops, and drops her to the ground.  
  
Just a little change  
Small, to say the least...  
  
Leona massages her throat as she sits on the ground. Iori turns his back to her. She asks why he didn't kill her? Iori looks at her, his bangs covering one of his eyes. He honestly has no idea why he let up on her.  
  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared  
Beauty and the Beast...  
  
Iori stares at Leona for a few moments, than walks off to wherever Kyo Kusanagi may be. Leona just stares at Iori's receding form. A thousand questions going through her mind. Specifically, why didn't he kill her?  
  
Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
Ever just as sure  
As the sun will arise...  
  
Scenes of Iori and Leona's next couple of days. Leona back in the Ikari Warriors Base; going through files, paperwork, batting off Ralf and Clark, and training in general. Scene of Leona hitting a punching bag freezes, and changes into a scene of Iori walking all around the 'soap land' districts of Japan, looking for any trace he can of Kyo Kusanagi, and getting into numerous fights. All sorts of Neon lights and signs appear around Iori, and die out. Than an overlapping image of both of them staring at the sky and the clouds, as if looking for guidance. It repeats like this day after day as the sunrises and sets. Same old same old, but we know different.  
  
Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song...  
  
Leona sits at her desk, going over paperwork. A mail carrier drops off a letter on her desk. She looks at it, and sees that it is post marked from Japan. She opens it, and starts to read. Her eyes widen, and we see her rush from her desk, still clutching the letter.  
  
Bittersweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong...  
  
It is nighttime. Once again, Leona stands by the docks. Iori appears behind her. She turns towards him. She stares into his eyes, but doesn't see the usual hatred, or look of annoyance in them. He just stands there. Leona gets into her fighting stance. Iori doesn't move, but says a few words we can't make out. Leona's eyes widen with shock. She drops her stance. She looks at him with a look of curiosity, as he gives her his usual smirk. He extends his hand to Leona. Leona looks back and forth from his eyes and his hand for a moment, and finally she takes it.  
  
Certain as the sun  
Rising in the east...  
  
Scene of Iori and Leona walking side by side. Leona looks at the ground, contemplating what he said to her. Her eyes widen, than relax as a smile spreads across her lips. She turns her head to Iori and says that she loves him too. Iori misses a step as he walks, but doesn't fall down. He looks at her with shock for a moment, but than smiles genuinely at her. She than extends her hand to him, and he gratefully accepts, and the two continue on their way.  
  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the beast...  
  
Iori and Leona sit on a bench in a park. A slight breeze picks up and makes the strands of Leona's hair flutter on them. Iori smiles at her and cups her chin with his left hand. He brings her face towards his and they kiss. Superimpose the image of heart over this shot.  
  
(------)  
  
Well, I finished my second Songfic. Hope you enjoyed. I may do more in the future.  
  
Send your comments and questions to either RedPriest17@aol.com or Ryutsurugi@yahoo.com.  
  
Note: Flames will be read and than used to fuel the Orochi fire 


End file.
